House of Animals (TV Series)
House of Animals is an fantasy comedy mystery adventure crossover animated television series that was released on summer 2016. It is made by RetroGameFan9000. The show takes place in the Second World. The show was rated TV-PG but some episodes are rated TV-14. Plot When the two teenagers, Russell McToon (15) and Zoe Peracchi (16) finds a portal at middle of parking lot from Disneyland that sends to the Second World where fictional characters and locations live here. Russell and Zoe joined forces to S.H.O.T.H.O.A. and fight V.H.O.T.S.B.T.E.! Episodes * [[List of House of Animals episodes|List of House of Animals episodes]] Characters Animals Heroes Sonic 1.png|Sonic Tails 2.jpg|Tails Gus ( Rocket Monkeys version ).jpg|Gus Wally ( Rocket Monkeys version ).jpg|Wally Conker the squirrel.png|Conker Peanut.png|Peanut Otter Butter.png|Baby Butter Otter Jelly.png|Jelly Otter ChuckE.jpg|Chuck E. Cheese Kiki's delivery service jiji.png|Jiji Doraemon.jpg|Doraemon Uni-Kitty.png|Uni-Kitty Woody Woodpecker.jpg|Woody Woodpecker Croc custom icon by thedoctor45-d3hq3w1.png|Croc Bubsy2.PNG|Bubsy Classic bugsbunny.png|Bugs Bunny Daffy DuckLT.png|Daffy Duck St.png|Stuart Little Tap mar.jpg|Margalo Top Cat.png|Top Cat Oso Yogui y Bu-Bú.jpg|Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear 100px-Original Jake.png|Jake Banjokazooie.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie Pixie y Dixie ( Characters of Hanna-Barbera ).jpg|Pixie and Dixie Babe.jpg|Babe Huckleberry Hound.gif|Huckleberry Hound Dangermouse.jpg|Danger Mouse Yang.yyy.jpg|Yang Yin.jpeg|Yin Twilight Sparkle.ha.jpg|Twilight Sparkle Applejack bucking apples S1E12.png|Applejack Rarity.jpg|Rarity 128px-150px-PinkiePieHiRes.png|Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash.ha.jpg|Rainbow Dash Fluttershy.jpg|Fluttershy Bigbird1.png|Big Bird ROOBEAR.jpg|Roobear Koala Laura.JPG|Laura Koala Patty Rabbit.JPG|Patty Rabbit Bobby Bear.JPG|Bobby Bear Ovide.jpg|Ovide Saphron.jpg|Saphron Betty.JPG|Betty Koala Floppy.jpg|Floppy Rabbit Mimi.JPG|Mimi Rabbit NickandPamie.JPG|Nick and Pamie Penguin Mingle.JPG|Mingle Weather.JPG|Weather Mama Koala.jpg|Mommy Koala Papa Koala.jpg|Papa Koala Fanny Fox.JPG|Fanny Fox Danny Dog.JPG|Danny Dog Roxie Raccoon.JPG|Roxie Raccoon Rachel Rabbit.JPG|Rachel Rabbit Ricky Rabbit.JPG|Ricky Rabbit Miss Deer.JPG|Miss Deer (deceased but has later revived by Yen Sid in the season 2 episode Big Trouble in Little Maple Town) SuzieSquirrel.JPG|Suzie Squirrel Freddy Fox.JPG|Freddy Fox Skippy Squirrel.JPG|Skippy Squirrel (Maple Town) MikeyMole.JPG|Mikey Mole Betty Badger.JPG|Betty Badger Fird.JPG|Fird Bumblelion.jpg|Bumblelion Butterbear.jpg|Butterbear Eleroo5.jpg|Eleroo 985234-hoppopotamus large.jpg|Hoppopotamus 985244-moosel2 large.jpg|Moosel 2770932rhinokey3.jpg|Rhinokey Ablinky.jpg|Blinky Bill, Nutsy, and Flap Gumball.png|Gumball SportsCartoonHippo.JPG|Hippo (Sports Cartoons) SportsCartoonPig.JPG|Pig (Sports Cartoons) SportsCartoonDog.JPG|Dog (Sports Cartoons) Bonkers D . Bobcat.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat Buster Bunny ( tiny toons ).jpg|Buster Bunny Babs Bunny ( tiny toons ).jpg|Babs Bunny Kitty.jpg|Hello Kitty Catdog-whatever-happened-to-956170 391 300.gif|Catdog Rocko.jpg|Rocko 200px-RML char Heffer Wolfe.jpg|Heffer Wolfe Gogo Dodo.jpg|Gogo Dodo Timothy-Mouse1.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse Dumbo ( Kingdom Hearts version ).png|Dumbo Cliprogerrabbit.gif|Roger Rabbit Derpy 6524.png|Derpy Hooves Daring_Do_ID_S4E04.png|Daring Do Flash_Sentry_ID_S4E11.png|Flash Sentry RustyWildwood.jpg|Rusty Wildwood GroverChestnut.jpg|Grover Chestnut Hamtaro 2.gif|Hamtaro Kimba the White Lion.jpg|Leo/Kimba Garfield ( jim davis ).jpg|Garfield Furrball.jpg|Furrball Jerry.jpg|Jerry Yakky Doodle by blue peregrine.jpg|Yakky Doodle Bambi.jpg|Bambi Thumper.jpeg|Thumper Scrooge Mcduck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck SlappySquirrel.jpg|Slappy Squirrel Skippy.gif|Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Littlefoot.png|Littlefoot Image; Sequel Cera.jpg|Cera Image; Sequel Ducky.jpg|Ducky Image; Sequel Petrie.jpg|Petrie DoReandMi.jpg|Doe, Rae, and Mi BubnBob.JPG|Bubblun and Bobblun Tiki.JPG|Tiki the Kiwi IvyTheKiwi.jpg|Ivy the Kiwi PaRappa.jpg|PaRappa the Rapper Dennis.JPG|Dennis the Badger AshleyEvergreen.JPG|Ashley Evergreen Blinx.jpg|Blinx 220px-Sweep and Sooty.png|Sooty and Sweep SooWeakestLink.JPG|Soo Little Cousin Scampi.jpg|Scampi Muffin the Mule and the gang.JPG|Muffin the Mule and his gang TheGetAlongGang.jpg|Montgomery Moose, Dotty Dog, Zipper Cat, Woolma Lamb, Bingo Beaver, and Portia Porcupine Capn O. G. Readmore Cartoon.jpg|Cap'n O. G. Readmore Mappy.png|Mappy Samurai Pizza Cats.png|Samurai Pizza Cats Willy Fog.jpg|Willy Fog Rigodon.jpg|Rigodon Kuro-chan.png|Kuro-chan Ludwig Bonkers Disney.jpg|Professor Ludwig Von Drake Pufftraumapuffpuff1.jpg|Puff the Magic Dragon Shagma+Reisen+til+jordens+indre+Spartakus+and+the++shagma.gif|Bic & Bac Sparkster.PNG|Sparkster CAH75M1XIAAHNdt.jpg|Rude Dog Char_6556.jpg|Caboose (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Barney_the_Dog.png|Barney the Greyhound (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Tweek_the_Chihuahua.png|Tweek the Chihuahua (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Satch_the_Great_Dane.png|Satch (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Reggie.jpg|Reggie (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Winston.jpg|Winston (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Kibble.jpg|Kibble (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Jacquimo_the_swallow_bird.png|Jacquimo Rolley.png|Rolley Cocker Constable Growler.jpeg|Constable Growler Thriftrat.png|Thriftrat Zahdarr.png|Zahdarr Bodi .jpeg|Bodi Villains Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard.sf.jpg|Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard Pythor P. Chumsworth.png|Pythor P. Chumsworth Transfer.jpg|Transfer Falcon_the_falcon.jpg|Falcon Milton.jpg|Milton Mojo-Jojo-Photo.gif|Mojo Jojo Cysly.jpg|Cy Sly Wild Wolf.jpg|Wilde Wolf SportsCartoonCat.JPG|Cat (Sports Cartoons) WickedWizard.JPG|The Wicked Wizard Crocosaurus.jpg|Crocosaur Packbat.JPG|Packbat Gatorpossum.png|Gatorpossum Car R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul GrandDukeofOwls.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls Grundel_toad.png|Grundel Zirasmiles.jpg|Zira ShereKhan.png|Shere Khan Kaa.gif|Kaa Jenner2.jpg|Jenner Meowrice.jpg|Meowrice Buzzar.gif|Buzzar BusterSlydale.JPG|Buster Slydale Boingo.jpg|Boingo Professor Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan Mr. Tinkles.jpg|Mr. Tinkles Scar KHII.png|Scar Warrent.png|Warren T. Rat Wally the Walrus.png|Wally the Walrus Gregory.png|Gregory Bigcheese.jpg|Seymour Cheese Jerry Atric.jpg|Jerry Atric Nyamco.jpg|Nyamco Mewkies.jpg|Mewkies Baron Silas Greenback.jpg|Baron Silas Greenback Carface.jpg|Carface Carruthers Woodland Critters.jpg|Woodland Critters Miss_Finch.png|Miss Finch Develon.png|Develon Axel Gear.jpg|Axel Gear Seymour (Rude Dog and the Dweebs).jpg|Seymour (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Linnux .png|Linnux Anti-Heroes/Villains Plucky Duck.gif|Plucky Duck Kirby Cat.JPG|Kirby Cat Kangaroo Bros.JPG|Walter, Horsey, and Colt Kangaroo Duckula.jpg|Count Duckula Babs Seed ID S3E4.png|Babs Seed Badbird2.jpg|Bad Bird Humans Heroes Naruto.ha.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki Harry Potter.ha.jpg|Harry Potter Sora.png|Sora Goku.jpg|Goku 300px-Kikic1024x768.jpg|Kiki Original Finn.png|Finn Matilda Wormwood.jpg|Matilda Wormwood 679526-eddie large.jpg|Eddie Valiant Riku.jpg|Riku Kairi.jpg|Kairi Ronald Weasley.jpg|Ron Weasley Hermione.jpg|Hermione Granger Yolei_Inoue.gif|Yolei Inoue Kari_Kamiya_(02)_t_(1).gif|Kari Kamiya Sora_Takenouchi_t.gif|Sora Takenouchi Mimi_Tachikawa_t.gif|Mimi Tachikawa Rika_Nonaka_t.gif|Rika Nonaka Jeri_Katou_t.gif|Jeri Katou Suzie_Wong_t.gif|Suzie Wong Zoe_Orimoto_t.gif|Zoe Orimoto Yaya_yuiki.jpg|Yaya Yuiki Mabel_Pines_(1).png|Mabel Pines 681393-tomoyo_daidouji_6.jpg|Tomoyo Daidouji Aoki_Reika.png|Aoki Reika Frodo Baggins.jpg|Frodo Baggins Fix-It Felix.jpeg|Fix-It Felix, Jr. Bloom_believix_png_by_bloomsama-d6uepuf.png|Bloom Believix_stella_by_daisukedarkness-d5snjn3.png|Stella Flora_hada_by_ani_dorinka-d38436x.jpg|Flora Tecna_harmonix.png|Tecna Musa_harmonix_by_werunchick-d507shr.png|Musa Aisha_sirenix_by_bloom2-d8e94f0.png|Aisha Screen shot 2012-11-24 at 5.34.08 PM.png|Roxy Billy_HD_itunes_clip.png|Billy Mandy_iTunes_Clip_HD.png|Mandy 420px-Noodle_Gorillaz.jpg|Noodle 748987f8c295edd30d50eb004619442a.jpg|Dipper Pines Frosty_Puff.jpg|Frosty Puff Carol_Anne_Freeling.jpg|Carol Anne Freeling Mac_Foster.png|Mac Blythe_Baxter.jpg|Blythe Baxter Wreckitralphdisney.png|Wreck-It Ralph Luke Skywalker.jpg|Luke Skywalker 586px-Lando-AoD.jpg|Lando Calrissian 349px-Mace Windu.jpg|Mace Windu Obi wan kenobi 1.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi Power-Rangers.jpg|Power Rangers Stone Protectors.jpg|The Stone Protectors Han Solo.jpg|Han Solo Princess Leia Organa.jpg|Princess Leia Organa The Powerpuff Girls.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls SandyBrownNoozles.jpg|Sandy Brown Doctor Snuggles.jpg|Doctor Snuggles Conan Edogawa.png|Conan Edogawa 600full-spartakus-and-the-sun-beneath-the-sea-screenshot.jpg|Spartakus and crew (Spartakus, Rebecca, Matt, and Arkana) Mzl.kqwewozb.png|The Cossacks (Tur, Oko, and Ghraj) img_MIKU_us.png|Hatsune Miku Princess Opal.png|Princess Opal Jeff Tracy.jpg|Jeff Tracy (deceased) Amu_Hinamori.gif|Amu Hinamori Lydia_3.jpg|Lydia KathleenHarveytitle.png|Kathleen Harvey Cure_marine_render_by_animegirl47899-d58f64u.png|Cure Marine Star_Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly Profile_art_-_Ashlynn_Ella.jpg|Ashlynn Ella Noel_Vermillion_(Chrono_Phantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Noel Vermillion Ragna_the_Bloodedge_CP_render.png|Ragna the Bloodedge Jin_Kisaragi_(Chrono_Phantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Jin Kisaragi Bang_Shishigami_(Chrono_Phantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Bang Shishigami Bobby 300.png|Bobby Cherry_Jam.png|Cherry Jam Tumblr_mpt6bmoxWs1sntq2bo1_1280.png|Bee Bessie_Higgenbottom.jpg|Bessie Higgenbottom Char_50920.jpg|Adam Lyon Raimundo.jpg|Raimundo 266px-Stevenqu_clipped_rev_1.png|Steven Universe Kitty_che.jpg|Kitty Cheshire Susumu Hori.png|Susumu Hori Elize_Status_(ToX).png|Elize Status Laala_s2_visual.png|Laala Illyasviel_von_Einzbern.png|Illyasviel von Einzbern Betty_Quinlan.jpg Hi,_I'm_Strawberry_Shortcake.png|Strawberry Shortcake Blueberry.png|Blueberry Muffin Orange_Blossom.jpg|Orange Blossom Lemon_Meringue.jpg|Lemon Meringue Plum_Pudding.png|Plum Pudding Raspberry_Torte.jpg|Raspberry Torte Ginger_Snap.jpg|Ginger Snap Angel_Cake.gif|Angel Cake Azusa_Nakano_new_mugshot.png|Azusa Nakano 318.png|Geralt of Rivia Cyprien In Game.jpeg|Cyprien simon Belmont artwork.jpeg|Simon Belmont Alex Taylor.jpeg|Alex Taylor umvc3_moveset__garcia_hotspur_by_anti_ho0f-d8ro72g.jpeg|Garcia Hotspur Larry Lovage.jpeg|Larry Lovage Larry Laffer.gif|Larry Laffer Ben Throttle.jpeg|Ben Throttle Professor Barnhardt.png|Professor Barnhardt Narsus.jpeg|Narsus Blasto.png|Blasto Mr Monopoly.gif|Mr. Monopoly Linda Orvend.jpeg|Linda Orvend Belchers.jpg|Belcher FamilyAsuka_Soryu.jpg|Asuka Soryu Rina2.jpg|Rina Lita.jpg|Lita Shinjiprofil.jpg|Shinji Happy_Lucia.jpg|Lucia 529290_1398202076592_500_281.jpg|Tsubomi Hanasaki 16389.jpg|Yukari Morita (Rocket Girls) CtckH_eWIAAAit9.jpg|Nadia la Arwall May Pokemon.png|May Darla_Dudley_War_001.jpg|Darla Dudley Hanon-Human.png|Hanon 1425165006835.png|Makoto Kikuchi AyanoSato.png|Ayano Sato ErikaPreCure.png|Erika Yuricasual.jpg|Yuri Taranee2.jpg|Taranee Cook Villains Vegeta-02.jpg|Vegeta Judge Doom.jpg|Judge Doom 428px-BobaFettMain2.jpg|Boba Fett Darth Vader.JPG|Darth Vader Doc Hopper.jpg|Doc Hopper Hood.jpg|The Hood Drunk.jpg|Super Drunk Awful BeBad.jpg|Awful BeBad Dr. Gene Splicer.jpg|Dr. Gene Splicer WickedWitch.jpg|Wicked Witch of the West Lord Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort Dr. Eggman.jpg|Dr. Eggman Queen Beryl.jpg|Queen Beryl Zod.jpg|General Zod Faora.jpg|Faora Nam-Ek.png|Nam-Ek Professor Krassman.jpg|Professer Krausman Max (The Muppet Movie).jpg|Max Snake walker.jpg|Snake Walker Cowboys The Muppet Movie.jpg|Cowboys (The Muppet Movie) Dr. Pinchworm.png|Thaddaeus J. Pinchworm Captain One-Eyed Sally.jpg|One-Eyed Sally Dreg.png|Dreg I.M. Meen.png|I.M. Meen Ophelia Chill.png|Ophelia Chill Dr Go.gif|Dr. Go Stiles and Pip.png|Stiles and Pip Dennis "Shiv" Jefferson .jpeg|Dennis "Shiv" Jefferson Junji Sugiuchi.jpeg|Junji Sugiuchi Condiment King.jpg|Condiment King Atoq Navarro.jpeg|Atoq Navarro Menardi.jpeg|Menardi 350-1.jpeg|Agatio Isaac Gilmore .png|Isaac Gilmore Bahadur.jpeg|Bahadur Joey Donner.png|Joey Donner Livia Soprano .jpeg|Livia Soprano Stavros Garkos.jpg|Stavros Garkos Lucius Wagner.jpeg|Lucius Wagner Adolf Hitler (Fullmetal Alchemist) .jpeg|Adolf Hitler (Fullmetal Alchemist) Savolla.png|Savolla Adrian Ripburger.jpeg|Adrian Ripburger Zantafio.jpeg|Zantafio Tommy Udo.jpeg|Tommy Udo 310-3.jpeg|Alexander Thorkel Dermot Quinn.png|Dermot Quinn Anti Heroes/Villains Jim Henson Heroes 390px-Fragglefive.jpg|Wembley, Red, Gobo, Mokey and Boober 316px-Elmo-elmo-elmo.jpg|Elmo 316px-Count Kneeling.png|Count von Count Snuffy.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus Oscar-can2.jpg|Oscar the Grouch Bert and Ernie.gif|Ernie and Bert 316px-CookieMonster-Sitting.jpg|Cookie Monster 300px-Grover.jpg|Grover 316px-ZoeFullFigure.png|Zoe 316px-Telly-Triangle.jpg|Telly Monster Gonzo.jpg|Gonzo Bunsen nd Beaker.jpg|Bunsen and Beaker Animal.gif|Animal 80s Robot.png|'80s Robot Walter.jpg|Walter Kermit the frog ( the muppets ).jpg|Kermit the Frog Miss Piggy.jpg|Miss Piggy Fozzie Bear.jpg|Fozzie Bear Dr_Teeth_pink.jpg|Dr. Teeth Villains Aliens Heroes 0 21b87 9b883d7a L.png|Starfire Rose Quartz.jpg|Rose Quartz Villains The Nerdlucks.jpg|The Nerdlucks/Monstars Mr. Swackhammer.jpg|Mr. Swackhammer Xenomorph.jpg|Xenomorph Zelda.jpg|Zelda (Terrahawks) Zok.png|Zok Zink.png|Zink Vrak.jpg|Vrak Lord Hater.png|Lord Hater Saya (Saya No Uta).jpeg|Saya (Saya No Uta) Appule .png|Appule Atriox .jpeg|Atriox Monsters Heroes Legendary Godzilla.png|Godzilla All Monsters Attack - Minilla stares intently.png|Minilla TokyoMosuImago.jpg|Mothra King Kong.jpg|King Kong Ickis.jpg|Ickis B.O.B..png|B.O.B. Ginormica.png|Ginormica Dr. Cockroach.jpg|Dr. Cockroach The Missing Link.png|The Missing Link Insectosaurus.png|Insectosaurus Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington Happy Ness.jpeg|Happy Ness Alphonseelricap8.jpg|Alphonse Elric Moby Lick .jpeg|Moby Lick Manta Man .png|Manta Man 266.jpeg|Chimera (Disney Kingdoms) Villains SokogekiBara.jpg|Baragon FinalManda.jpg|Manda FinalEbira.png|Ebirah GVMG2 - Rodan.jpg|Rodan FinalAngira.jpg|Anguirus FinalKama.jpg|Kamacuras FinalGigan.jpg|Gigan Kumonga1.jpg|Kumonga SokogekiGhido.jpg|King Ghidorah Randall.jpg|Randall Boggs Henry J Waternoose III.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose III Yuckmouth.jpg|Yuck Mouth Volechek.png|Volechek The Swarm Lord.jpg|the Swarm Lord LeChuck .jpeg|LeChuck Killer tomatoes.jpg|Killer Tomatoes Tamatoa-0.png|Tamatoa Sirocco.jpg|Sirocco Tom Lucitor.png|Tom Lucitor Hexxus .jpeg|Hexxus Dark One Worm .png|Dark One Worm Mustakrakish.jpeg|Mustakrakish Starro .jpeg|Starro Menace (Castlevania).gif|Menace (Castlevania) Pokemon Digimon Robots Heroes Optimus_Prime.jpg.jpg|Optimus Prime Johnny5.jpg|Johnny 5 Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee Iron_giant.jpg|Iron Giant Mega Man.png|Mega Man Bass.PNG|Bass Beat.PNG|Beat RushCoil.jpg|Rush Eddie.PNG|Eddie Fix Its.png|Fix-Its Robocop.jpg|RoboCop EVE ( WALL.E ).jpg|EVE WALL-E.jpg|WALL-E M-O ( WALL-E ).png|M-O Arcee.jpg|Arcee 300px-AniBulkheadPromoModel.jpg|Bulkhead Ratchetg1cartoon.jpg|Ratchet Wheeljack.jpg|Wheeljack Smokescreen.jpg|Smokescreen Max Headroom.JPG|Max Headroom Taihoman.jpg|Taihoman Villains Megatron.png|Megatron 200px-Soundwave.png|Soundwave 410px-Starscreamg1.jpg|Starscream Skywarp.png|Skywarp Thundercracker.png|Thundercracker 485px-Unicron.jpg|Unicron Ed 209.jpg|ED-209 Freddy Fazbear.png|Freddy Fazbear Chica.jpg|Chica the Chicken Bonnie's got you.png|Bonnie the Bunny Profile picture by ask pirate cove foxy-d7vwhyb.jpg|Foxy the Pirate Fox Ultron Avengers 2.jpg|Ultron Komplex.jpg|KOMPLEX Sir Grodus.jpg|Sir Grodus Creatures Heroes 1ATLadyRainicornLook.png|Lady Rainicorn (deceased) Biriken.png|Biriken Villains Parasprite.png|Parasprites Katze.png|Katze Mario Heroes Mario bros 2.jpg|Mario Luigi ( Super Smash Bros Wii U version ).png|Luigi Peach 2.png|Princess Peach Goombella.jpg|Goombella Bombette-SPM.png|Bombette Kooper.jpg|Kooper Koops.jpg|Koops Lady_Bow_Artwork_-_The_Thousand-Year_Door.png|Lady Bow Tumble1.jpg|Tumble Villains Bowser3.png|Bowser 250px-Bowserjr MP9.png|Bowser Jr. Doopliss.png|Doopliss Kirby Heroes Kirby ( Super Smash Bros Wii U version ).png|Kirby Metaknight.jpg|Meta Knight Villains King Dedede.png|King Dedede WaddleDee.jpg|Waddle Dee Magolor.png|Magolor Marx.jpg|Marx Toys Heroes Vivitrius.png|Vitruvius Emmett from ´´ The Lego Movie ´´.jpg|Emmet Brickowski Wyldstyle.jpg|Wyldstyle Toystory-woody.jpg|Woody Buzz3.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Villains Slappy (Pesadillas).jpg|Slappy the Dummy Others Heroes Amethystop.png|Amethyst Real_Penny.png|Penny Fitzgerald Grim_Adventures_of_Billy_and_Mandy_Cartoon_Vector_11-500x500.jpg|Grim Reaper Blarion Mercurial & Figment.jpeg|Blarion Mercurial .aka. Dreamfinder & Figment Fye .png|Fye Villains Secretary of Night.png|The Secretary of Night Bill Cipher.jpg|Bill Cipher Master Sledge.jpg|Sledge Herman and Rott.png|Herman and Rott Kurohane Hinako.jpeg|Kurohane Hinako Colonel Tungsteena Zarpedon.jpeg|Colonel Zarpedon Original Characters Heroes Russell McToon.png|Russell McToon (Prototype drawing) Zoe Peracchi.png|Zoe Peracchi, Russell's girlfriend (Prototype drawing) Mr. Rich.png|Mr. Rich, who founded S.H.O.T.H.O.A. (Super Headquarters of the House of Animals) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy OC - Felicity.png|Felicity Bouchard Villains Pan the Wizard Otter.png|Pan the Wizard Otter Rage Hatty.png|Rage Hatty Mike J. Fined.png|Mike J. Fined, who founded V.H.O.T.S.B.T.E. (Villain Headquarters of the Side by the Evil) I.M. Meen II.png|I.M. Meen II, son of I.M. Meen and Ophelia Chill Trivia/details See Also * The Legend of Epicness * House of Animals Wiki Category:Animals Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:2016 Category:Multiverse Category:Animation Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Winx Club Category:The Lion King Category:The Land Before Time Category:Star Wars Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Garfield Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:Pokemon Category:Toy Story Category:Blinky Bill Category:An American Tail Category:Transformers Category:Kirby Category:Mario Category:Digimon Category:Steven Universe Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Yogi Bear Category:Sonic